Family
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: LaLu Week day five. Prompt: Family


**LaLu Week, day five. Prompt: Family**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Laxus footsteps treaded loudly on the empty streets, the only sound in the dark late night. His shoulders were slumped in tiredness, and his face slightly pale from lack of sleep. Still, his pace was quick, and his eyes were eager. He was on his way home. On his way to his family.

His house lay at the of the street, dark except for a single light shining in an upper window. He smiled when he saw, thoughts of his beautiful wife waiting for him rejuvenating him more than any rest could. He couldn't wait to see her face. Hold her in his arms. Kiss her soft tender lips.

He reached his house, hand lingering on the doorknob for but a moment. As he entered, he dropped his bag to the floor, the sound making a soft thud in the empty silence. His boots followed, kicked off his feet with haste. And then he was moving...

He walked silently through the house, hoping to surprise the woman who awaited him. But, he hadn't gone more than a few steps when he heard the sound of pattering feet coming towards him. Another smile lit up his face, just as three kids rounded the corner, "Daddy!"

Two blonde boys rushed towards him, knocking over a smaller girl in there haste. Their arms wrapped around him, one boy to each leg, but Laxus eyes stayed on the girl, and the woman who was helping her up, soft words making the tears still in her eyes.

Lucy walked towards him, their daughters in their arms, and the warmest, softest look on her face, as her eyes lingered over his body. She reached him then, her soft lips caressing the side of his cheek in quick greeting.

His eyes held hers, as she pulled away, but then his vision was filled with the rosy cheek and bright blue eyes of his daughter, reaching out for him. With a laugh, Laxus opened his arms, accepting his daughter into him, and then he bent, kneeling on the ground, surrounded by his children. His family. His life.

Arms surrounded him, soft quick kisses fell upon his cheek. The high voices of his kids, begging to hear about his mission filled the once silent night. Laxus took it all in stride.

He lifted his three kids, up into his arms, and with another lingering look at Lucy, walked further into the house. Reaching his bedroom, he dropped his burden onto the bed in a wriggling mass of churning limbs, and smiling teeth.

And then he sighed, turned around, and fell back onto the bed beside them. Immediately, they were atop him, climbing him like a jungle gym, smothering him with hugs. He laughed and let them climb, his happiness growing with every affection shown.

A soft dip in the bed beside him, and Lucy was there. Her warm brown eyes sparkling as she grabbed the closest child to her, tickling his sides. Laughter filled the air, and Laxus smiled.

This was why he lived. Why he worked so hard. These four people were everything to him. His twin sons, his rosy cheeked daughter. His beautiful, perfect wife.

He used to think power was everything. That if you didn't have magnificent strength, you were nothing. Weak, useless, trash. He was so wrong.

Love made him strong. Made his wife and family strong. He didn't know before, because he didn't have family. He didn't know what it was to be welcomed home with kisses, and laughter and joy.

But now he knew.

And there was nothing, nothing in the world, not his power, his strength, his magic, that was stronger than the love he had for his family.

They were his life, and his pride and his joy. They were his dreams come true. His reason for breathing. They were his everything. And there was nothing he would not do for them. Nothing he could not overcome to protect them.

Begging voices pulled him from his thoughts, and Laxus relented. In a strong voice he recounted the details of his mission. Awed faces watched him. Dreamy looks filled their faces.

When he finished, his oldest son by ten minutes, looked to him, and with a brave little voice, announced, "I want to be just like you dad!"

Laxus heart swelled, and with a strong arm, he reached for his kids, pulling them into a giant hug. Taking comfort in their love.

His biggest fear had always been his father. Becoming his father. But every day, every minute spent with his kids. He knew. He was nothing like his father. Not even in the least.

He was strong where his father was weak. In the heart and mind. Where it truly mattered. He had support, where his father had none. His beautiful wife, Lucy. She would follow him anywhere, back him on anything.

He had a family that loved, where his father had turned everyone against him. His own father, and his son. His father had ruined the greatest gift he'd ever been given.

No, Laxus was nothing like his father. He knew, without any doubts, that his greatest treasure with his family.

Lifting his children, now sleepy-eyed after his story, he brought them to their beds. Tucking them in with long hugs, and kisses goodnight. A lullaby for his daughter.

When he got back to his room, Lucy was waiting for him. And they were alone. Finally alone.

With steady, strong steps, Laxus went to her. Discarding dirty, sweat stained clothes on the way. He was welcomed with open arms and quiet giggle. Her hands instantly going to the muscles of his shoulder, kneading out tension he didn't know was there.

She followed him, into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet and talking quietly to him as he showered. Updating him on everything he'd missed. She left nothing out, just the way he liked it. She told him of every tantrum, every laugh. And he listened quietly, memorizing each word, and wishing he'd been there to see it.

Shower done, they moved to the bed. Collapsing beside each other. Silence renewed, broken only by soft hums, sighs of pleasure.

He lost himself for a little while, in the warm body of his wife. In her gentle caresses, and her too long denied hunger for him. She hated when he was away. He did too, but he loved coming back from away. He loved being possessed by her.

He loved the change that overcame her, the minute the kids were in bed, and the work was done. The way her eyes would heat up when she looked at him. And the way she'd react to every touch of his.

He loved when finally, after they were both sated, they'd lie beside each other, lost in each others eyes. When the words 'I love you' became no longer enough. No longer deep enough for how they felt about each other.

He loved when slowly, her eyes would start to lose focus, heavy lids sliding shut. Her body would instinctively slide closer, basking against his heat. She'd always sigh, when his arms wrapped over her.

Her fingers, even in sleep, would sometimes dance upon his skin. Caressing with loving tender strokes. And finally, Laxus would feel peace. True absolute peace.

All the worries in his mind would fade. All the demons in his past were held at bay. Because he was home. With his wife in his arms, her love in him true. His children were safe in their beds, their words still echoing lightly in his mind.

Yes, he was home, with his family. There was no greater place in the world. No thought that brought him more peace, more serenity. These people were all he needed. His treasure, and his soul.

Laxus smiled softly, as he closed his eyes. He listened then, to the soft beats of the hearts of his family, the steady even sounds of their breathing, and slowly fell asleep. Into the deep sound sleep of one who is content, and happy.

**this one was a little shorter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Death. **


End file.
